Divergent High
by harlycakes
Summary: Yes this is a really old subject but when I first started reading these I was obsessed. It will be really normal and based on a book I wrote a while ago. This is my first fanfic so pls no hate. And this is getting way to long. Fortiris 4 sure. Rated T cause divergent
1. Chapter 1

_So this is my forst fan fic and it's a really old subject but... no coment_

* * *

I wake up to a horrific mix of Caleb yelling at me an alarm clock and and my little brother Jake yell inv at him telling him to give me a break cause I have insomnia. The truth is I slept better than I have in months, but groan cause it's my first day  
of school.

I already new a girl named Christina cause she lives by me. Yet I know none of her freinds or if I'll even be part of her 'group'. I push the boys out my door and get dressed. In black jeans and a blue black striped croptop. I don't want to seem asup  
tight as I was in my other school. I keep my secrets to me and others secrets to me. Even they don't know I know them. All the sudden I have a child hood flash back. I used to live in Evans Colorao. I had a best freind named Tobias. One day he just  
left. I got one text.

I have to leave. I am off to milatary school. I am right now in Chicago. I will one day see you again. But from now on I will not bear the thought of leaving you well so pls do not text me. I will resist temptation and delete your contact I am sorry.

By the end of the flash back I was screaming in frustration my first love I am still yet to get over gone without a trace. I hear foot steps of my aunt running doing the hall.

"It ok tori, just another brain thing. Flash back this time."

"Ok do you need a ride." I moved here with Tori this summer my family could not have three children with there jobs. My father is never home as a fighter man and my mother can be gone months at a time as a pilot. So we moved here and my aunt is now  
my

art teacher... great. Don't get me wrong I love tori she's just really careless leaving more for my brothers to over care about me. With that I yell as I run spun the stairs so my brothers won't see my crop top.

"I'm fine. My cars out of the shop." I say befor I grab my gym bag and head to the bathroom I change out into my gym clothes. I want to run tomy school. It takes away my stress. I forget my life.

"You better not be wearing a crop top chicka." I hear Caleb yell.

" I'm not." White tcnacly im not lieing. I'm wearing my athletic clothes. With that thought in my head. I jump out the door to go to school. Shouldn't take long.

* * *

 **Btw don't expect a patternon when I upload. I just ate the remains of a carton of ice cream so now I am happy if anyone reads this awesome! If no one does I'll do it anyway! Byyyyeeee**


	2. Next chapter

Iwalk in to school and run right into Christina.

"You are not wearing that!" She screeches

"Relax you idiot. It's in my bag I just had to deal with brothers." I laugh

I change my clothes into the pre pickedoutfit and start to walk downthe hall instantly feeling self conscious. Everyone staring at me being new. We find our lockers. Luckily we where really close in sceduals and lockers because we

where 'school buddies'.

And then I see him. My brother Caleb! He looks for me already knowing what he will find. He finds me and I hold my breath preparing for what will soon happen. I close my locker and wait for impact.

"Why are you whereing a crop top!" He pushes me against my locker and pushes me up. I squirm trying get my feet on the ground. Curse me being a pathetic lamp post.I look over to see Chris on the floor laughing so hard she can't moveand everyone  
is staring.

"Celeb let me go!" All the sudden four boys start to jog to Christina

"Get up and help her!" Exclaims a cute boy with sea green eyes.

"Dude let go of her she did nothing with her!" Says a guy with blue eyes that anyone could get lost in. Like Tobias'

"She's my sister and she looks like a slut." He exclaims.

"Let go of me!" Finally I kick him in the gutand he drops me clenching his stomach. I walk away infased as everyone stares it me. I gather my books and walk to math. Chris tagging along laughing at my first thing that happensbeing that.

size="1" noshade=""

 **Sorry for short chapters I'm sorta under my covers at 2 am cause I can't fall asleep.**


	3. Another chapter

After math I had science then social studies than fine arts then French witch was easy cause my mom taught it to me when I was small. finaly I had lunch then only three more classes. Almost done with the day. I start to walk toward an empty

table before something taps me.

"Hi" his breath smelt like he washigh, just like he said. Haha, I remember - eh not the time grabs my shoulders. Who ever 'he' was I was completly oblivious. I just slapped his hand away. While he was distracted I elbowed him in the  
gut. And then while he was complainingI sweep kicked him. Brushing of my hands I pick up my lunch tray. Much to my dismay everyone is staring at me. Well at least no one will mess with me thats for sure. I reside to try to sit with Christina  
and her freinds.

"So your the girl who shall not be messed with." The blue eyed boy laughed as I walked up.

"Want to try me." I taughnt knowing im much faster and smarter than him. I see Chris laugh in her sleeve. Remembering at the skate park and how I beat up a 20 year old who called me weak.

"Sure why not." His smile I recognise but I can't tell why.

"No, no, no you don't." Chris tries to convince him.

"I can handle her. I can already tell her weakness." He taughts and I wonder why or how he thinks he does. He gets up ready for an easy fight. I get ready knowing what I'll do. He does something a little strange. He knew my fear. Or what was before Igot  
/over it. He touches my stomach. But he's to late to realise it doesnt scare me to have that happen anymore. I back handslap him and then kick him where it hurts leaving him groaning on the floor.

"Now tell me why you touched my qstomach. Are you a stocker some how from Evans. Or what. Did Christina tell did you do that."

"Nope I can just tell by the way you walk." He groans out. Seems acseptiable.

"Ok," I help him up "we where never properly acquainted."

"Four" we laugh back to the table with everyone staring I should get used to that because of the fact I've beat up 3 people one being my own brother.

"What's after school?" Christina questions

"Football and girls basketballtryouts." Another girlstates

"First I want to know your names." They all introduce themselves "Second when's tryouts. I want to have some other social interaction." They laugh and Marlene answers.

"Football and girls basketballstart after school and end at 530." Said Shauna

"Does she really need foot ball?" Uriah laughs

"I wouldn't be surprised." Said Zeke simply. They all laugh including me but for a different reason.

"I'll have you know-..." I shut my mouth I have an idea and Chris already knows it. There's something about four he has mystery but I feel I've solved it. Do you believe in love at first sight. I believe crushat second glance. After all these years  
/I can get over Toby with a player like four. A puney school girl crush.

* * *

Next is gym thenart. Today we life is complete. Being able to listen to the adams family and Hamilton running is my cup of tea.

"Alright we have the class period to run a mile. Anybody not able to do so gets an f done and done." Said coach amar. As we all run to the locker room. I put some gumshorts on and a sports bra with a built in tank top. And make my way to four puttingmy  
hair in a high ponytail.

"Bet you fifty bucks I can run a mile in less then 630." I say as I see him really needs to learn how to not underestimate me.

"Oh let's say I beat you we double it. Deal?" I am not backing down. He knows it.

"Deal." At that we head to the track and I start running as soon as he says go. Five minutes later.

"Man new kid got game." Said coach Amar as I run past the finish has another lap to go so I wait for him.

"Pay up." I laugh

"How-" is all he can manage as he pants.

"I have my ways." I answer as he gives me fifty bucks. I let him off as a favour for the rest.

There's something about him that I like and I don't know what it is. But I still feel like I have feelings for Toby is is possible to like two guys at the same time?

* * *

I rush to the locker room to get my new football uniform on. I pull spun the helmets and rush to the field. I want to hear what the boys really think of me. A badass or anannoyance.

I hide in the back ready to see this. It truly is fun to see what boys say when they think a girl isn't there. Suddenly my heart leaps seeing four walk double to the area. He is so out of my league. Why is he My out of slump guy. Ugghh. I do likehim

though and I have to admit it. I do. He waltes over to Zeke and will and Uriah. Uriah is the only guy who's in on it. So he extremely cautious.

"Don't be to stupid." I slams Fours back and walks over to me.

* * *

A little before practice starts I hear one thing.

" those girls look good in spandex. Tell me if Tris is with them if you see. I want to check her out." He laughs as uiarah takes in a breath.

"You little jerk!"I exclaim taking off myhelmate and now everyone takes a breath. I punch him straight in the temple and sweep kick him to the ground. I like sweepkicks. There the best for 't want to be next do you.

* * *

I desidethat football is not the way to go this year. I have football still from summer. And I heard gymnastics is coming up. I'll have something to do with Chris,marline and this other girl named BrooklynnAt this point I an so glad

that insergent high is a special arts

school. They believe that whatever you do you do you. If I wanted to only talk through a dummy go ahead.

* * *

 **Bit of a weird chapter. Tomorrow I'll post some info you will want to know before you read the rest. TBH I didn't actually think that I would get anyone to follow this story so I will put more effort to sculpt speaking English. And I am a noob so if somehow you could tell me how to get to the reviews I would love to make my story better.**


	4. Some info

Yes Brooklyn is Fourssister.

I figured out how to read the reviews!

 **Thank you**

No couples are a thing yet

I have a lot of time on my hands but I'm lazy and hate to edit.

Don't expect a pattern in writing.

I updated last chapter a lot to just add a bit more reasoning

In that chapter I failed to specify after lunching it is Friday.

Tris doesn't know that Olivia is fours twin sister.

Tell me if you want to know anything else in reviews. And I will do so!

 **Btw I have Fridays off so.. lots of righting!**

I am going to be referencing a lot of musicals expecialy Hamilton so listen to that music.

And on the next chapter there will be more on this. Tris has breast cancer


	5. Yep another chapter

**So I'm supposed to do disclaimers but ya know I'm not feeling it so don get mad if anyone is reading this.**

 **Two weeks later**

* * *

I have and apointment today so I'm gonna miss school. How much of it I don't know. Tori can't take me so Caleb desided to take the day off for me.

So confesson time I have breast cancer. Not much anymore but that's my my breast are small. They had to remove it. They are growing back and that's what's worrying the doctors that I may forever have stage one cancer as they grow back.

To be honest I'm scared. Only Christina knows other than my family. Well and Toby. But I think I'm almost ready to tell my friends.I found out a month before he left and I cried in his arm for hours. For so long I thought that was why he left for

/millitary school. He might have had the same feelings he had for me as I had for him just to young and to dumb to express it. I though he was scared to loose me by forse so he did it my choice. I could never tell. I will never tell. By the end

/of the appointment I am crying. I will forever have breast cancer. Having my breast surgery every year after Christmas. It will be in major cancer unless it figures out how to spread but my whole life it hasn't and I havethat trust in god. When I  
/get home I'm not feeling up to go backs to school with four and everything. So I layin bed. I hate to go all Taylor swift on ya but I wrote a song about it. I get my emotions out by writing songs drawing and just regular writing. After that I draw  
/a feather. It blends out with my signature at the edge of the freatherr to not take away aboving it I print italisised. Once ... Once I didn't have to change schools once I had Toby once I had the thought that I might find Toby at this school.  
/Once I didn't have the burden of breast cancer. Once I didn't. I cry in my pillow till I fall asleep lisening to burn.

* * *

"Jon tonight we are having the neighbors I met yesterday here. So try to get ready. For me" I'm woken up by tori"sweet voice and a shake awake. I sigh but get out of bed because I know that I look like crap. Wheeling sweat pant and a sports bra with a  
tear stained face. What and entrance. I clean myself up and put on some legging and a quitch jersey. Awaiting the new neighbors arrival.

* * *

"Beathere here!" Tori yells up  
"Tris!" I exclaim running spun the stairs. I hear an "oh crap" and see Four right in my view.  
"Nope nope! Is all I can repeat as I turn around.  
"What's wrong" Tori askes  
"HIM... I already had a bad day I can't deal with that. THING." I walk up the stairs  
"It's a long story" four says shepishly.  
"Not really." I yell as I slam the door. I Change into my pajamas. And continue crying. Listening to Alexander Hamilton on repeat.

* * *

"Thanks for making me explain that's to my per-" Four waltes in cutting himself off when he sees my tear stained face. "Did I make you cry!" I can hear the symapathy in his voice but I don't take the bait.  
"No I don't cry over dirt bags." Is all I can say not wanting to swear. "Leave me alone there's a reason I did not go to school. And it wasn't because of you." I continue to Lissen to music.  
"How does a bastard-" is all I can say befor I her foot steps  
"You don't need to call him that in our house even if he is... oh you listening to Hamilton." She walks out and I have to laugh at Fours face. She closes the door .rats my only way out.  
"Time to leave." I say  
"I'm not leaving till you tell me what's up" he stands his grounds.  
"Then you leave?" I question already on the brink of tears.  
"Sure. If that's what you want." He sighs. I wonder why.  
"I have breast cancer. I just found out I will never get past stage two but I will forever be in pain." Tears spill out my eyes  
I lean onto Four. I feel like what happened when I was crying into Toby shoulder that night on the same mattress. I Camry for a while and then recover myself. I take a breath and try to look put together. As much as I could I realise in a sports bra and  
sweatpants. Suddenly he's not Toby anymore and j feel self concous. So I throw on a hoodie.  
"I'm gonna tell the rest of themwhen the time is right. " I sigh "but that has to be soon. Thank you and I'm sorry." He looks kinda dumbfounded  
"I'm sorry you shouldn't be. But take into account. If a guy wants to check you out that's sorta meant as a compliment." He laughs out  
""Do you really want to tell me that?" I see him stitch his eyebrows together.  
"Deal" he says


	6. What you think it is

**Ok so I've relived that I have a problem with accidentally publishing something half done so if you feel like you missed something you probobpy did.**

* * *

After school today we have cheer/gnastics tryouts. Yes they are combined. In the past couple days Brooklyn has started to hang out with us more. And today all I have is art. Whatcha I'm glad about cause I would not have any tolerence for any other teacher  
/but my aunt.

"Draw what ever you want!" Is all she can yell before everyone starts to talk again. Since I don't have the pencils for a proper drawing I just do some ideas.

"That's my niece." I hear a wisper in my ear.

"Shhhh not everyone has to know." I laugh

"Does Caleb have to wait till you done with tryouts?" She honestly askes

"Do you want him to slit my through for wearing a sports bra for tryouts be my guest." I answer simply. "I'll just run." With that I tune out everything and draw an elaphant.

* * *

We make our way out to the locker rooms. I hear gossip as I take a stall.

"What's a matter? To STIFF to Chang out here?" Says a girl named Molly. The guy who was high my first day was named peter, her freind, he started calling me stiff cause of that.

"To much for you to handle." I answer honestly and passively. People would question the scars. With that I Chang in a stall and make my way outside.

* * *

We get there and start to talk me Madeline Chris and Brooklyn all did it. Shauna didn't really care for sports.

"Strech. Pair up with a parter to help you!" Says coach Lauren. I pair up with Brooklyn. And we do our basic splits and cartwheels. Slowly we make our way closer to Christina andMarline. By the end the are all stretching together. The football team  
comes

on the field and even though this is what she wanted us to wear. I don't feel as confedent in spandex and a sports bra. The boys see us and head over. I've gotten over the Four stuff. But I do like to hold a grudge. So no one knows I have.

"Was up." Said uraih in a British accent trying to make fun of mine.

"I'm from Australia you idiot that in not Acurate." I got over the acent during the summer but I can turn it on whenever I want. And when I rant I start to talk like that.

" just saying hi." Said four dang those eyes look so familiar. But where from.

"Just stretching. Tryouts are today. " said Christina as we all go into splits positions.

"Impressive." Laughs will

"Stop flirting and get over here!" Said coach Amat and couch Lauren at the same time. Making us all blush. My face the most. Why me?! We continue to stretch till we are told to come back in.

"Well do some laps and then you show us what you got." She announced I've done gymnastics a lot of my life so I figure out a rountine as we run three laps. We start in athibetical order so I'm pretty much I. The middle. Don't what to sound basic but  
I did pretty good. We wait for a while as coach Lauren figures out who is on and who is captain. Yes I was Captian. She chose ten in total including all the people I like. Then we get ready to retire to home.

"You guys want to come to my house and practice we can go by your houses and grab some Better stuff." Brooklyn said all to planed.

"Sure" I say

"We cant is all Chris and Marline said befor the laugh and walk off.

"Why did they have you do that?" I question she just laughs and says

"Your all to oblivious darling." As we walk to her car "I know where you live it's actually across the street from me.

We arrive at her house after grabbing my stuff and changing.

"I'm home Brother!" She yells

"Good!" I hear an all to familiar voice "get you crap out of the-" the sentence is dropped as he sees me "oh sh-" I cut four off by laughing. It all makes sense know.

"I get it know" is all I say before Brooklyn is on the floor from JER BROTHERS reaction. We head to the yard and stretch. As we start to talk.

"How do they expect to set me up while we are practicing?" I wonder out loud

"I hear that getting kicked in the face can really turn a boy on." Said Brooklyn and we laugh even harder.

* * *

 **Sorry this is a bit of a short chapter but I get to se one of my friends that I never get to see today. So I had to keep it short. Btw on line is short time skip and two lines is more like a week**


	7. Yep another

**Hi (dicalimer) bye!**

 **Month later**

* * *

Today my main focus is fine arts cause we are doing improv. I hate improv cause I stutter so much when I'm infront of people I don't really know. I found out I'll be partnered with Four. It makes me nervous. I do admit my feelings are mixed hopping  
/three different lines at once. Once everyone paired up we are given a senarow. **(Yes I know that is not how to spell it)**

"Long lost lovers!" Said mrs kol to me and Four. My heart skips a beat. Four is unpredictable. And it improve. Long lost lovers. No he wouldn't. I've replayed my feeling as unpleasant. I think. We get up there on other sides of the stage.

"Follow my lead." He whispers "Janet!" He exclaim

"Julian?" I say in more of a question. That's when he kisses me. I was sorta expecting it but I have to admit. I didn't what it to happen. Out of reflex I don't pull away. I slap him and start to fake cry to make this still work as an improv skit.  
/"So you do.. that to me after all these years. I loved you Julian. I may still love you. I can't. After what you did. I just can't." I start to walk off thinking we are done.

"All I am asking is a second chance." He grabs me arm "I love you. Firever I will." We bow and end. I have to aplaud the end and how he did it. I turn around to say that to him but then I start to laugh. He has a large red mark from that slap.  
/"Sorry that was meant to be a stage slap. See you tomorrow number boy." As we split to different seats me by Chris and him by. Eck, Eric. I watch the performances and head to lunch.

* * *

By last period I'm sorta done. Iremember i have to be picked up by my brother right after school cause we don't have practice tonight. Thankthe good lord for the weekend. I publicly groan as I close my locker waiting for my brothers.

I walk outside and see Jake making out with his girlfriend and yell. Hippcrite! And run away befor he can relished what I did. I sit on a branch of a williow tree to wait. I see Calebflirting. So I sigh, this will take a while. I flip

upside down only to scream.

"Frick Four you just scared the crap out of me!" I exclaim.

"Hey you flipped upside down. I was just PATIENTLY waiting for you to go to your doom." He laughs

"Wow dramatic much." Is all I state.

"Speaking of drama my face it still red. Why did you slap me?" He asked and my heart starts to beat.

"Cause you kissed me, automatic reflex." I shrug it off like it wasn't my first kiss

" Oh, don't tell me your afraid of a little kiss." Be taught a then I loose it. I flip of the tree branch and land on my feet

"Talent!" He exclaims but I ignor him.

"How much you wanna bet that I will kiss any random boy in this grade and they won't reject me." I cook up a plan.

"40 dollars." He hesitates

"You really need to be less confident that I'll fail." I laugh before I put my hand on his shoulder and pressing my lips square to his. It was a risk. He could reject my ro win the bet, but guess what he didn't. I am about to pull away and tell him  
to

pay up but he deepens the kiss by pulling me in. For some reason I don't pull away. I can't figure out why. Having to admit, he's a good kisser. I shut of my flaming brain and just kiss him. Bad choice. My brain is as wild forebof thoughts that keeps  
/me somewhat stable. By the time I turn it back on his tounges in my mouth battling for dominance.

"Oh Tris you gonna get it!" I hear Jake say. Jake, Jake, my brother jake. I pull away to see my brother Jake laughing with caleb and his disappoint look with crossed arms.

"Oh shoot." Is all I muster before I sprint away. Usually I could get away but I'm short and Calebs tall and there a lot of croupsin high school hallways.

"No no no I mutter as I get grabbed by my brothers "CHRISSSSS!" I scream watching her make her way through the crowds. "HELP" she can't reach me

"Text me about it later chicka" she laughs as I resign myself to my brothers car.

"What where you thinking!" Yell Caleb as Jake laughs in the back seat. " you-" I tune him out as best I can. But then comes "what do you have to say."

"Proveda point that I'm not a stiff." I laugh at my own Joke they don't get it though. "NEvermind" I groan getting more lecutere from Jake now.

* * *

Day later

 **uriah: can anyone have a party**

 **Christina: Notda**

 **Mar: nope**

 **Zeke: what do you think we live together**

 **Brookie: haha never**

 **Crush: what she said**

 **Shana: sister at home would kill me**

 **Mar: she's pretty chill**

 **Shana: yeah if we do anything she video tape it for bait.**

 **Crush: not a good idea tess?**

 **Crush: tris* stupid effn auto correct**

I laugh at that

 **You: I'll ask brb**

"Tori since your outa Toni can I have a couple freinds over" I yell out my door.

"Wait you have freinds?!" Laughs Jake

"Who do you think i was kissing. Someone I actually have a crush on!" I joke he comes at me and I close me door and open it agaib awaiting a responce.

"Yeah go ahead boys you can too" she says. I shut me door and grab my phone

 **You: bring you favorite movies tonight aunt won't be home but we will have to deal with brothers.**

They all exclaim Horahs and I get ready for the party. About five minutes later the door bell rings. And I'm already know who it is.

"I'll get it" says Jake as he races for the door expecting a freind.

"Just me!" Chris laughs at his disapoined face as she lugs up a makeup bag and some clothing. She dresses me in layers. And I get the feeling of why we wait for everyone and flip through magazines like simple white chicks.

* * *

"Hey girl hay!" Exclaims Shauna as they all pile through the door. We sit in a circle.

"Truth or dare. I go first" says Zeke"Tris truth or dare.

"So I'm not on good terms with my brothers right now. So truth" I say relishing how many secrect they could unveil.

"This isn't at all a truth. But why aren't you on good terms with your brothers?" Marline asked

"Made out with some one for a bet. The one who bet me that I wouldn't do it still needs to pay up. I feel like fifty is more accounted for since I had to deal with constant lectures." I say to Fourleaving out the fact that I made out with the  
beter.

He gives me forty bucks out of his wallet.

"Ok what's my truth." I ask

"What's your biggest secret." They are all interested.

"Good as time as ever." I sigh "Ihavebreastcancer." They all look at me in shock except for Fourand Christina.

"It'll forever be type one but I'll always have it. And the pain that comes with it. Now it's out for everyone to know so feel free to gossip." I say

"Oh crap! I have a good idea!"Said Four

We all look at him "not to tell you yet." We all laugh. I tune out slot of it. By the time I'm back in reality everyone seems to be fixed up but me Fourand Brook.

"Tris..." I hear Brook. "Tris hello. Hello. Hello. "

"Oh what?" I laugh

"Truth or dare!" She yells.

"Dare." I state not wanting to give anyomore secrets

"Dare you to tell your brother.. that you had sex with this midterm make out man." She laughs at this and I look at Four.

"She looks knowsdoesn't she?" All he does is nods as I walk up the twisted stair case.

"Has to be Caleb." I hear from Chris

" to late." I yell down.

I walk into Jake room to see him with his head in his hands.

"Speak." Is all I have to say before he started to babble

"I'mtheonlyoneinthishoisewhohasnthadsexandifeelilkeafreakingbaby." He wines

"No your not I haven't... "bad timing for the dare. "Till reacny with Four." I say in one breath before I run out. " FourRUN!" I yell.

"He's dounstairs!" Is all Jake says as he race found to my friends and attempts to tackle Four. Four pins him with ease. Jakes opens his mouth and dreaded word come out.

"First you make out with her and then you have sex with her!" He exclaims as everyone laughs

"Oh shut up" said Four earning silence "it was a dare get a grip I did not have sexwith your sister. " Jake looks dumbfound as he gets up.

"But then..." I jump on his back and cover his mouth.

" Not everyone has to know my secrets."

After a pause I hear " ok so you made out with Four!" Uriah exclaims "and then your brothers found out. This is priceless! Like a soapopera!" I groan.

"Why don't they have to know." He says As I boil a plan.

"Cause I'll tell Caleb about this and He will stew." I laugh

"What is **this?** " He asks

"This." Is all I say I I plop down on Four lap turnaround and kiss him with passion. He turn me so I'm straddling him to play along with my plan. I pull my hand to his hair. Really selling it. His hand make his way to my butt. I pull them up not quite  
feeling confertable. I feel Jakessmile at my back though. I pull his hand back down. After some inconvertible for me and pure agony for Jake I get i and now earning a running brother. Once we settle down. We start truth or dare again.

"Jake truth or dare?" I ask

"Dare" he smiles

"Dare you to call your first kiss.. " I think I know who it is.

"Ok!" He grins and dials a number.

"Hey Caleb Tris is pregnant." We all look at him. Dumbfounded.

"I'm good at revenge. Remember when Caleb was five and I pecked him on the cheeck. " he gets up and bows earning a laugh from everyone but me. Befor long I hear Calebs car in the drive way.

"TRIS." I hear him yell befor I get ready to pounce " YOU'RR PREGNANT I THOUGHT YOU WHERE AFRAID OF- " I cover his mouth at this point tackling him.

"What's with my brother and secrets." I say, voicing my thoughts. "Jake let me kiss Fouragain. I walk away and wait for that to become a distraction. After some more truth or dare we deside to watch soMe movies.

"Whatcha bring "I ask

"I brought Chucky." Said Four earning some high fives. "What it brings back some old memories from before I came here. " he exclaims trying to act inocent.

"Fine" I say.

* * *

We start the movie and they all start to make out Brook left after the whole Caleb drama so it's just me and Four. I get really scared at one point. So I allow Fours arm around me. Slightly gratful for the confert. I remember the first time i watch  
this movie with Toby. I laugh at how that always happens when I'maround Four. All the sudden I realise where my hand are. After a freaky part I look down. One of my hand are on his thigh and on has my finger looped in his belt loop. I Freeze.  
"It's ok" he whisper laughs I take my hands off and sit with him in blushed silence for the rest of the movie.

* * *

 **Do you like he long chapter? What should I call you guys? Tell me I'm the reviews!**


	8. Yeah sorta running out of names

**Yep diclaimer love yall... keep reacting on the comments**

* * *

After Chucky, I was not in a stable mental state and neither was anyone else. We went on Netflix and desired to put on a really cheesy cartoon for like 2 year olds called Zoobaboo. I pray that Brooklyn has some hold up getting the tacos. I

hope she didn't go home cause I could use someone to distract me from Four. Something just makes me want it kiss him. I don't know why he seems like a player but he's not. It's just because he's so hot! Ugh why do I do this to myself. Suddley a half  
/bangled

version of Brooklyn came in the door.

"Tacos!" She yelled. She had swollen lips massed hair and a rumpled shirt. She looked like she made out with someone but I couldn't think who.

"Finaly!" We exclaim. She laughs and we ignore the fact of her apprence.

" I had to get them from Taco Bell instead of cudoba cause they where closed." She says

"What time is it?" Said Zeke I check my phone

"1103" we all look at each other "I got blankets I groan as I start to get up. All my friends where ruffled up the only people ok to leave would be my and Four. Four can't go without Olivia and I'm already home. As soon as I drop the blankets I make  
/sleeping

arrangements.

"Girls in my room boys stay here." All the girls groan and make sad attempts to get up. "Fine but no kissing of any sort!" I exclaim. "And I get the couch!" I get no debate as we all go to a section and start to watch the Harry Potter movies.

/I wake up at 12 06 and go through my normal routine I get up make tea and sit outside. I don't stay for long cause it snowed last night. I end up sitting on the couch watching my friends cheasts moving up and down as I drink my tea. I big in to

/remember when the eating family would sleep over. Jake always left to a freinds house and we would go in the living room to watch movies. Me Brookie Caleb and Toby would sleep there and Caleb would make sure Tobias and me where separated. I start  
/to cry

and the tv shimmers as I remember of my lost friends. Brook left soon after Toby with her family to be closer to him.

"What's wrong." I hear Four whisper to the dark. I want to be comforted by him. I get down to the floor where he is and he envolpes me In his arms. I start to cry. I tell him about Toby and all I lost that day. My courage my selflessness everything.  
/He

just holds me and says

"If you just knew what I knew the day I met you." What did he know. We just sit there in conforting silence.

* * *

I wake up bit even reliving I was asleep with everyone laughing.

"What the-?" I'm cut off bump Chris taking a photo. Why the-. I look around and see what they see. I'm still in Fours arms.

"Hell no!" Is all I exclaim before jumping and talking Chris deleting the picture SMS in all there phones. I'm almost done and I only have Zeke to delete his pictures. I almost grab it when Four wakes up. He laughs at me jumping for Zekes phone.

/Before I can get it, he shelters himself and says

"Four dude check your phone." He gets a message and I burn brought red as he smirks. Then he gets another text and he butts out laughing. I look at him and he shows me a picture. Apearenty when I was jumping for Zekes phone , Uriah was taking pictures  
/of me. Ughggg. My life... i give up and just walk upstairs to get into real clothes. Once we all settle down and Four is the only one with pictures we sit in a circle.

"How about we play strip truth or dare?" Says will and everyone nods but me. Take away my Vote!

"Tris t or d?" Said Shauna. I think then say

"Dare." She looks at me and I get nervous.

"I dare you to sit on Fours lap of the rest if the game." I groan but get up and plop down on his lap. My main fear is that when I'm nervous I can't sit still. So I need to calm down. It's to late I hear a small groan not loud enough for anyone else  
/to

hear but I blush. Putting a tomato to shame as he holds my hips to keep me still.

"Truth dare you deside, brookkkkkklyn!" I exclaim in a game show voice.

"Dare." She rubs her hands together.

"Callthe guy you made out with!" She groans

"It was really ovious wasn't it?" She dials a number.

"Hey Caleb sorry if you wheren't already awake but Tris was sleeping with my brother last night!" I laugh then realise what she did and try to hide. I sneak in the coat closet to hear. Running footstep and everyone laughing saying it was a dare.

/They didn't specify what so I couldn't quite say they lied I start to creep back out when I hear Caleb leave.

"I hate you all!" I walk back in the room. I sit down then have to sit down again after they yell at me to get on Fours lap. I sigh but do the dare.

"Brother what's your choice." Said Brooklyn.

"Truth cause I can't really get up." I blush and they laugh at me.

"Is Tris a good kisser?" She questions and I blush a maroon shade.

"Yes..." i says quietly and I blush even redder at this point making everyone laugh. I look behind me to try to hide it but he then is like six inches from my face. And I just about had a melt down.

"Tris truth or dare." He says and I furiously turn around. Still blushing with a true shade of red.

"Dare." I know what it would be if I said truth. He grins and laughs and I start to get nervous.

"Let me see your phone for 20 minutes." I take a breath. I have him in as crush cause I have to admit im falling hard. But I deleted all of my text messages earlier in case this happened.

"Ok..." I say mentally freaking out hoping he doesn't find my songs in my iPod notes. I give him my phone and tune out life full of nerves. I hear a groan and blush relishing I waswiggling. After a bit I hear my name again.

"Truth or dare." Sis Uriah.

"Truth." I'm still focused on what Four will find in my phone that I don't think it through.

"Is Four a good kisser." They laugh as I blush. He is but I can't say it I just can't. I take of my top revealing a lacy bra. My back feels warm with four but I feel extremely self conscious in a skippy bra. They laugh even harder knowing the outcome.  
/"Wow didn't want or admit that much "said Four fake hurt.

"Maybe you aren't a good kisser and I don't want to hurt your feelings. Or there's a Paralelle universe where we are dating and it would open up a crack it that if we didn't have the balance of me liking a kiss. I can go on and on!" I say in one breath.  
/We contnue and I feel more and more confertable Four has to take of his shirt and by the time I get called again we all don't have tops on. Uriah without pants. Fours arms are around me so I can see my phone and what he's doing on it.

"Who's crush?" He asked as he scrolls through my contacts. He makes me shiver with his breath down my neck.

"Just a guy at my church he changed my contact to that." I lie. Uriah asks me

"T or D" still trying to mimic my rant voice.

"What's your second biggest secret?" I think about what it is. Itamacy Four Toby. I can't but then I would be without shorts or...

"Chris toss me a pillow." She does area I cover up my chest with a pillow from my room. I take off my bra. And they groan at my goodstrategy. After a little longer we deside to head to our houses and get our clothes back on. They push me out

of the room for some reason. I try to listen in on what they are doing byt I can't quite put my finger on it. Soon enough they realise I'm trying to listen so they lock me out of my own house. All I catch is 'thays a plan' 'totally awesome idea Four  
/you guy would be a great couple.' With who I'm sorta jelous. Ughhh why though. 'I'll make sure tris is in position game days gonna be so cool!' Once they leave.I sit in my room andread awaiting the next Monday.

* * *

"ok girls we got a game to cheer for today!" Coach explained basic routines and let us choose our own half time ideas. It didn't take long and soon enough it was time for the game.

"I know you guys are planning to prank me why don't you just admit it!" I exclaim to Chris and Brook.

"Hunny you'll be surprised. " said Brooklyn

We all line up to welcome the players. But before it goes Christian's switches places with me.

"Wh-" I start to ask

"It's not my good side" she says. It seems like she wants me at the end but why!?

All the sudden the foot ball players start toward the field they run through the line, but the first guy stops at me and drops something at my feet. A rose. Then the next and the next. My eyes fill up with tears. Four did this as a support for breast  
/cancer. One by one they drop roses at my feet and my hands start to shake from the sweetness. Last people are Uriah and Zeke. Uhriah gives me a huge hug. And I cry even more. Zeke sweeps me up showing up his younger brother. Now I need support from  
/Christina. This doesn't seem real I'm crying with a pile of roses at my feet. I realise that Four never came. That's when I hear.

"Ok this is the playoffs I know but this girl I'd like to make a special note of. She has been battling breast cancer since 7th grade and she still puts everyone above her. She's sweet kind and loves everyone she meets. " I look for the voice to see Four  
/walking down the bleachers "I just want to give a shout out to TRIS!" I hear cheers all around me chanting me name. " roses are her favorite flower and these aren't even enough." At that he pulls a basket of roses and treats from beyond the bleachers."  
/To number the amount of times she's been brace for other people in her life." I drop to my knees from not having enough support. My whole body's shaking. My freinds did this for me. I'm pulled up by four

"It all for you." He says as he gives me the basket of roses. I though I was just gonna have all my secrets to myself the class reject. I'm. Im. Loved I cry and cry no longer able to keep them in. But they are happy tears. Pure joy filled. All I can do  
/is laugh and follow my team off the field with all my roses...

* * *

Sorry I will be updating this chapter I just am having dinner with some freinds I'll update when I get back! **Ok thanks for waiting sorry I had home work and some missions trip notes to take care of after dinner. Btw zoobaboo is a real thing. When I was in third grade I was sleeping over on Halloween and we whatched Annabelle so we watched that after. Recently me and my freind and her brother watched Chucky. Then we went off and we watched soldier coming home videos. Then her brother wanted to play ghosts in the grave yard with some neighbors. So after that all three of us just got on Netflix and fell asleep watching zoobaboo. Now I'm rambling sorry I'll ?.**


	9. Uh huh

I sit in my room for hours writing and reading a new book called the extrdanary life of an Octavian nothing. **(Guys I'm reading this. Great book but sorta tricky at the start.)** just thinking sorta makes me off and day dream about Four after  
school today we desided to have a sleep over at shanas or Marlene's I sorta forgot what one. All I know is that someone is picking me up at five and we had an easily day off. There for I have a couple hours to lottery just sit in the sweet silence of  
my thoughts and day dreams. I hear the door bell ring. I home alone so no one gets it. I sigh thinking to myself it's probably a solicitation. I tumble down my stairs and open the door. Only like ten more minutes of serine and it's being gulumoed by whoever  
is at the door. I open it to have Four leaping in.  
"What the- "  
"Had a bit of a run in with a guy namedEric help hide me please!" He begs as another door bell rings.  
"Ok we are gonna have to hide your face..." I only have one idea left. " pretend we are kissing I can hide your eyesand do what ever it takes to hide you lips there you biggest give away. " we walk to the door and he starts to actually kiss me it's  
a little to late to reject him for the sake of him not getting beat up. I open the door.  
"Ohh we can wait be back in thirty minutes." Said Marlene and they all slammer off sqweeling. I don't want it pull away to be honest. But I can't just leave it eaither. I pull away.  
"I need to get this fixed up. Hide in my room if Caleb gets back. " I rush out the door. And run with the slowing car. When I catch up the stop.  
"That-" I pant  
"We are not letting you ruin the magic. Let us have it till at least when we pick you up." Brook whines. I let them go and walk back to my house. When I get there Four is just looking at our family pictures.  
"Who's Eric?" I ask still sorta tired.  
"It's this guy who was at Jake in the bix and I started tainting him and it went down from there." I laugh at that and plop down on the couch. We sit and talk for ten minutes or so. Then we here the door bell ring. We resume positions and we kiss. He  
is a good kisser. I open the door and pull away.  
"Yes?" I asks fake annoyed. He kisses my jaw bone and I stifle a sigh/ groan.  
"Nothing from here sorry to bother you maim. " he looks super embarrassed. I sorta laugh as I close the door. He kisses me again for good measure when the door is almost closed and slightly after so he hears the noises. After that we brush it off high  
five and laugh like it never happened. Oh but that come to bite me in the but. I walk down the hallway to see... of all people. CALEB. I simply say  
"Nothing out of your mouth he is just a freind and I just bailed him out of being beat up." I walk upstairs. I'm followed by Four .  
"Was that a real groan!" He laughs  
"No you idiot I've lied to you manus of times what do you think I can't pull off a fake sigh with the 32 plays I've been in?" I question  
"Just asking" he smilesand he goes through the window. Wow my brothers scare him that much. 

* * *

The girls drag me to the car ruining the bit of time I had to myself for once.  
"So you and Four" Chris giggles. As I just look at them.  
"He had a run in with this guy named Eric so I had that idea so I could cover his eyes. He didn't seem to understand that I meant a FAKE kiss." They all laugh like brainless idoits. Before they even say it I reply. " no, no I do not like him!" I exclaim  
"Still hung up on Tobious." At that Brooklynn laughs so loud it seems contagious.  
"Of you just knew what a name that meant to me." She said. Why do both of them talk all mysterious.

* * *

 **Sorry for the short chapter! TBH I'm that tris type of girl. I space out at sleepovers and only tune in for gossip. So I'm not gonna right about it cause I'm crap at righting this type of stuff.**


	10. Not

Sorry not a chapter just need to warn you going to Organ this weekend. So I may not update. If I do it will be a short all nighter chapter. Idk ?. Also I wanted to adress a girl (or boy) privately messaged me that this is basically crap cause it was  
unrealistic. A lot of these things are based on my life or a story I read on the iterweb, + it's FanFiction not everything has to fit perfectly together. Thank you guys I want to know what you guys like about my story so plssssss review or DM me! I  
love ya (insert what you are gonna tell me to call you here.)


	11. Uh huh im back

**So I said I wasn't gonna write about the sleepover. Then I had some ideas!**

* * *

They drag me to the holding torture chamber called Shanas house.  
"Lynn if you do anything. Your little sixth grade but will be the best apart of your existace!" She screams as we walk in the house  
"You told me yourself that I have a big ass!" She yells back getting a kick out of Shana. Wow that's a middle schooler with game. We sit in shanas room for a while and I tune out there talked me session. She lives in an apartment. But they are more like  
full houses stacked on top each other. They had very large rooms and had more than one floor. Then I hear my named being called.  
"Dude. Any gossip!" Said Mar  
"I heard that Lauren and Molly are having a fight over who's gonna ask Four out first." I say still a little out of it.  
"What!" They all exclaim waking me from my trance.  
"No we are not doing this again. Not not no no no no. No!" I walk to the other side of the room facing the bed they are all sitting on. They still ship us together. Can't they see he's not into me. I relies that in mumbling to myself and they are  
trying to latch on to ever word I say.  
"Oh don't you da-" my yelling is cut off by my own fear. All I can do is point at 4 zombie faces staring at me through the window. They turn around and we trample each other trying to get out of the door. We get out of the house. Then we get laughing  
my heart pumping is relived by the though of laughter. Then I hear Four that makes me suspicious. I creep around the building and see. Uriah Zeke Will and you guessed it Four. On the climbs thing with Zombie makeup on. The girls follow me to see the  
same thing with dumbfounded look. I signal them over to the wall and start to climb. I want to see what to boys think when they hear me d Four aren't 'meant to be' I call lynn realquick.  
"Five bucks do what I say " I start "don't show your face or if you could hide all together that would be great. Close the blinds and the curtains." She aggres and I hear the blinds click as they roll down. I make my way fully up so I'm right under the  
boys. I sigh then say  
"Eric I'm so glad we can meet tonight. My freind where driving me crazy shipping me with that Four." I say as they look around thinking that it's coming from the inside. I can barely contain my laughter as they all struggle to see through the blinds.  
"Eric stop it sexy-" I act like I cut off and make a kissing sound then a fake groan. They all freak out thinking that I was acualy with Eric in there and I see a flash of emotion in Fours face. Jelicy? Don't get you hopes up idoot it's hard to read  
Fours face. Finaly I can't keep it in anymore I have to laugh. I Burt out laughing right there on the platform below them. They look down realising that I'm not insomide and they all rush to me all huffy that I pranked them. Me laughing on the. Fire  
escape that's what they call it. I rush Dow the stairs witch isn't that far cause the apartment is only the secondfloor. And I start to sprint waving at my fellow females as I do so. I get to a willow not to far away and sale it to high branches.  
I feel a hand onmy foot as I hear fours heavy breaths.  
"What's wrong you **scared** " Itaunt him.  
"Are you human?" He asked  
"No." I state as I jump to a lower branch then to the floor.  
As he look at me dumbfounded scrambling to get down I walk over to my freinds and we all go our separate ways Brooklyn and Chris ask the same thing.

"How did you know where we where?"  
"Four wanted to scare you." Will points to me  
"Why me?" I question and everyone laughs. "God why am always the clueless one! I exclaim as I we stop back to the apartment.

* * *

 **sorry this is so short! I'm extremely tired from my trip. I have two questions for you to answer in the comments. What do you want ti be called. And do you think next chapter is when I reveal Four? Lol thanks you guys so much special thanks to icefire15**


	12. Im back again

**So I already wrote this but it didn't save so this will be really short cause I don't really want to write it all agin.**

* * *

We get into pajamas gossip then go to bed to tired to realy care about the time

* * *

i wake up at three to sit at the window only to be woken up from my day dream by rocks hitting the window I look over to se Four. I open the window.

"Go to bed I'm the only one up." I blush as he says

"That's the point" he continues " I need to talk to you." I look up to see linn video taping this.

" ten dollar"is all I have to say befor e she deletes the video. " one sec" I say and close the window. I run out of the room sop I do t wake anyone up. I walk through the house and out the door to Four.

"What!" I say bitterly.

"Come on." I follow him to his car and we are silent from the short ride to his house.

We walk in to see a picnic on the floor. My heart skips a beat. Maybe- no no don't get your hopes up.

" have a seat"we laugh and eat chocolate strawberries. After we are full we just lay head to head confertable in eachoyhrs voices.

"Wow you sound like a stalker." I tease as he calls me by my real name.

" I like to observer people." Hereplies

" your a bad liar."

"Maybeit's not that?"He get up

"What then" I follow his suit.

"I like you" he states plain and simple as he takes my hands and kisses them.

"What's your Real name I have to know." I ask. He frowns.

"Be right back. You should know though. Here's a hint. TEN"

* * *

 **Cliff hanger love yall**


	13. Hey

Hey it's just me. I'm not sure this story is going anywhere I love the write but with everything it's not giving me much wiggle room. I also started to write when I had nothing to do but drama started up again and I'm ursula in the little mermaid so I  
realy busy. I've had a ton of drama with my freinds so I'm just not quite in the mood to write. I may continue this later but right now it'll be this over the summer prepare for a lot more fan docs from me :)


	14. Im back

Hey guys! I don't think any of you guys are still reading this but I felt like continuing this so, yeah. Hope you like it,


	15. Idk

Fear. Fear is the answer to all questions. It keeps me alive. And everyone has a fear. Toby me Caleb Jake Susan Robert. All of us constantly inseparable. I was always told I had six fears. But that's not true. I'm afraid of 7 things. I just lived through one of them. Losing Toby. I had to live through it all. That text. I wasn't talking to anyone for two months. Was never responsive. Facing fear is only good in doses. 4 fears. Clostrafobic heights hitting people, and his father. I remember them all. We talked about them. I loved Feris wheels. He would always go up with me. Cause I was to annoying for anyone else to deal with. Toby had four fears. The day he gave me this bracelet. When he found out I had cancer.

"I have four you have 6. Bea, you cannot die on me. You got that! Together we are 10 when we're old. If we aren't still best friends, then you have to keep this bracelet. I have the same one. I will be buried with it and I hope you will too." Little did I know. He knew he was leaving. Wait. Ten six four. My head spins. Four. Toby. It can't be. That can't be possible. No way.

"Have you figured it out." He comes down stairs and smirks.

"Toby!" I cry out. I hug him, and I just stay there on his arms for I don't know how long."Tobias."

"I noticed your bracelet the first day. " he pulls up my hand. It's gold chain with a single charm. A ten. He shows his.

"Think it's time for you to go back to your friends." He smiles

"One question." He nods.

"Do you love me."

"Of course." He says. He kisses my forehead as I stay in his arms. "Of course I love you." He whispers in my hair.

* * *

When I get back to Shanna's there all awake. Oh crap. I try to slip in unnoticed hoping there still groggy from the morning and didn't notice I was gone.

"Can't slip in that easily." Chris laughs. I try to walk out. Never been good at long to my best friends. I get half way through the door before Marline and brook drag me back in the room.

"I don't wanna." I try to wiggle out of there arms. Eventually I'm pulled in the room by all four of them. They sit there expecting something but I don't give it to them.

"Can I go now." After a long silence.

"No of course not!" Shanna laughs like it's funny

"Where were you!" Brook asks.

"Nowhere." I say

"Four?" Chris says like she's testing the waters.

"No!" I denied it. Proud of my self

"Let me see your phone." Mar says but I hold it to my chest like its presence keepers me alive. I attempt to walk out again stopped again in my tracks.

"Your not leaving until you tell us where you were." Shanna says.

"Fine." I say " I went for ice cream." I say it guiltily. Like that's what I didn't want to tell them. "With my dad. He was only here for tonight so I went but I didn't want you to tell my brothers cause he's already gone again. I didn't want to make them feel guilty." Maybe I'm better at this living thing than I thought.

* * *

Kick of chapter. You guys like it?


End file.
